Vladimir Makarov
, Spetsnaz, Inner Circle |status = K.I.A. |killedby = John Price |birth = October 4, 1970,File:Makarov profile.jpg. Ivanovo, Russia |death = January 21, 2017, Hotel Oasis (Aged 46) Dust to Dust |weapon = M9, Five Seven, Desert Eagle, M4A1, AK-47, Thumper |voiceactor = Roman Varshavsky}} Vladimir A. Makarov (Russian: Влади́мир Р. Мака́ров) was the leader of an Ultranationalist terrorist cell and Imran Zakhaev's protégé.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuqDk4_MrU0& He was the secondary antagonist of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography Early Military/Terrorist Career According to intelligence gathered by General Shepherd, Vladimir Makarov graduated from the Frunze Military Academy as a captain in the Russian Army, first serving as a paratrooper. Later on in his career he made it into the Spetsnaz and served two tours in Chechnya. It is believed that a company under his command were involved with some of the most brutal "cleansing" raids. At some point, the U.N. held an inquiry investigating these charges of human rights violations. Makarov's name appeared at the top of the list presented by an EU Investigation panel, but the inquiry was dropped when Makarov opted for discharge from the armed forces. This incident would mark the beginnings of his pathological hatred towards the West and the Russian government for giving him no other option but to leave the armed forces. Afterwards, Makarov brought his past military training to bear in many criminal and terrorist enterprises such as human trafficking, money laundering, the bombing of military/civilian targets, assassination, etc. At some point, the leader of the burgeoning Ultranationalist Party, Imran Zakhaev, took notice and allowed Makarov a position within his anti-western movement. It is said that Makarov was "kept in check" by Zakhaev during this partnership. Zakhaev's assassination attempt In 1996, Makarov (age 26 back then), along with his fellow soldier Yuri, were present in Pripyat when Zakhaev was trading fuel rods for gold to Russian Ultranationalists, and witnessed Zakhaev being shot and having his left arm mutilated by Lieutenant Price during the deal. Makarov drove Zakhaev away from the area, saving his life and earning him Zakhaev's trust. Crisis in the Middle East Makarov was present during the U.S. Marine Corps' invasion of the Middle East in an attempt to remove Khaled Al-Asad from power in 2011. He was ordered to detonate the nuclear device after receiving a phone call from Al-Asad (who was really hiding out in his safehouse in Azerbaijan) watching the detonation from Al-Asad's safehouse, with Yuri being the only one to witness to this. The blast resulted in the deaths of over 30,000 Marines; among the dead were Sgt. Paul Jackson, Lt. Vasquez, Cpt. Pelayo and Lt. Volker. This is also the start of Makarov's madness as his hatred escalated even further. This event would also be a reason for Lieutenant General Shepherd's (who served as the invasion force's supreme commander) motives in 2016.Blood Brothers Rise to power Zakhaev was killed by combined USMC, Loyalist and SAS forces at the climax of the Second Russian Civil War; which caused the Ultranationalist party to splinter.Game Over Makarov's resources and contacts within the criminal world allowed him to assume control of a large portion of the dissolved Ultranationalist party, known officially as the "Inner Circle".Confirmed in Modern Warfare 3 2011-2016 After the Ultranationalists become victors in the Second Russian Civil War, Makarov plays some part in the new Ultranationalist-run Russia under the mainstream party's newly elected leader and President Boris Vorshevsky. However, Vorshevsky and other moderate Ultranationalist leaders knew Makarov's extreme tactics would deter any hope of trying to distance the party away from its violent past and winning the support of the Russian people and for Makarov causing strained relations with the United States. Another reason behind his removal was his vision to see Russia return to autocratic rule, the time of the Tsars. His vision may incurred the wrath of a large number of members inside the party including Vorshevsky because this vision endangered their position as the new ruler of Russia. To ensure Ultranationalist position as Russia's legitimate representative to the world, Vorshevsky, backed by a strong majority of members in the party, removed Makarov and his men with immediate effect and tried to improve relations with the United States. Furious with Vorshevsky's decision, Makarov vowed to destroy Vorshevsky and his inner circles, calling all of the traitors to their cause. A news clipping in his safehouse confirmed this new-found hatred, explaining continuous attacks conducted by Inner Circle towards Russia and Western interests for the next five years. In 2015, he became the CIA's most wanted. (This can be seen in the cutscene for "Return to Sender"). Blaming the team for Zakhaev's death Many newspaper articles state that Makarov held up photos of Bravo Team (Gaz, Griggs, Price and MacTavish) and declared them to be responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. Most likely, Zakhaev's death is the reason that he holds grudge against Price. Other news articles showed him responsible for several attacks in London and Moscow, threatening Ultranationalists removal from the government, fulfilling his vow to eliminate traitors to their cause.Loose Ends Staging the Plan In 2016, General Shepherd and his Task Force 141 are seemingly responsible for capturing Makarov and bringing him to justice. Shepherd selects American infantryman Joseph Allen from the 75th Rangers Battalion and grooms him to become a CIA agent.Team Player "Alexei Borodin" Shepherd then inserts Allen within Makarov's terrorist cell, seemingly for the purpose of some deep cover operation. However, unknown to the young soldier, Makarov sees him as a pawn to further escalate tensions between Russian government led by Vorshevsky and the US government by implicating him in a terrorist attack, resulting a new conflict between Russia and America.No Russian Airport Massacre and Global Conflict Makarov and his men launch their terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport with their latest member, Alexei Borodin (Joseph Allen's alias) in tow. By the end of the assault, it is made apparent that Makarov knows Borodin is an undercover CIA operative. He kills Allen and leaves his body at the scene of the massacre, implicating the American soldier in the attack. Makarov explains to his comrades that his actions were meant to bring about a full scale war between the United States and Russia. Incidentally, this war would personally benefit General Shepherd. Yuri, seemingly aware with Makarov's true plan, tried to stop the massacre by informing FSB, only for him to be shot and left to die for betraying his old friend. Yuri tried vainly to stop the massacre, only to collapse due to massive loss of blood from his wound. Eventually, he was rescued and since then, held a deep grudge towards Makarov for his betrayal and his violent acts against his own countrymen. Presumed Location The war ensues and General Shepherd is given supreme command over the military and a mandate to continue his search for Makarov, who the General now truly needs killed so that he can bury any evidence of foul play. Makarov and his men are tracked down to two possible locations. One element of the Task Force is sent after Makarov in his Safehouse in the Caucus Mountains and another is sent to assassinate him at an airplane graveyard in Afghanistan. Shepherd then begins to purge his own Task Force of anyone who knows of his involvement with the airport massacre and the surrounding events. Makarov is contacted by Captain Price, who asks for intel on Shepherd's whereabouts. Realizing that his only hope for survival is getting rid of Shepherd, Makarov agrees to tell Price the location of Shepherd's base, Site Hotel Bravo. Price and MacTavish later act on this information and assassinate Shepherd. Escalation Following Shepherd's betrayal of the Task Force, Makarov goes underground. Two months later, after the initial Russian invasion of the United States, Makarov plans a massive terrorist/military blitzkrieg attack on the cities and capitals of Europe with the goal of Russia being the supreme ruler of the continent. To achieve this goal, he secretly procures a large arsenal of deadly chemical weapons, to be used as a first strike weapon on many key military and government instillations throughout Western Europe. To cover his trail, Makarov convinces Viktor "Volk" Khristenko to become his bomb-maker, who in turn creates a front company called Fregata Industries, distributing the chemical weapons to various rogue shipping outlets in Africa and Europe. To further cover his tracks, Makarov rallied Somalian warlord Waraabe to take control of several African paramilitary groups in Sierra Leone, Somalia, and presumably other African countries to seize control of the afformentioned outlets. Makarov also amasses most of the Russian military to his plans of military conquest of Europe and coup d'état against Boris Vorshevsky, using the Russian peoples’ belief that their war against the U.S. is still justified, and convincing top Russian generals that Vorshevsky's peace agreement as an act against the Russian people to side with Makarov. With his chemical weapons ready and military invasion force set, Makarov hijacks President Boris Vorshevsky's plane enroute to negotiate peace with NATO. Makarov's men force the plane to crash land where they swarm the site. Makarov kills Andrei Harkov, Leonid Pudovkin, and the rest of the President's security detail. Assassination Attempt and Vorshevsky's Daughter With full scale war on the European continent, Makarov meets with his advisers, whose identities or nationalities are never disclosed to the player, in Prague. Aware that he is the target of assassination, like Zakhaev before him, Makarov sets a trap for the TF 141 operatives. Price and Yuri escape but Soap is mortally wounded and eventually dies of his injuries. Makarov then talks to his second in command who is stationed in the Ultranationalist stronghold not far from Prague, and discusses plans to capture Alena Vorshevsky. Makarov's men get there before Delta Force can, and take her to an Ultranationalist base in a Diamond Mine in Eastern Siberia. However a joint operation by both Delta Force and TF 141 rescues both Vorshevskys. Still seething over his abduction and betrayal by his men, Vorshevsky later launches a purge to eradicate every last hardliner in the party. Fearful he might face the same fate, Makarov flees along with his followers from Russia. Final Fate .]]With the war over, Makarov went into hiding in the Arabian Peninsula at the Hotel Oasis. In January, Price and Yuri assault the hotel, intent on killing him. Price catches up with Makarov, preventing his escape by a helicopter by killing the pilots. As the chopper crashes in the ensuing chaos, Makarov beats Price with his Desert Eagle and nearly kills him. He is then shot by Yuri, who in turn is killed by him. This buys Price enough time to beat Makarov down, wrap a cord around his neck and force him through the glass roof, shredding and hanging him at the same time. Associates *Alejandro Rojas - Status - Unknown/WIA. Captured by Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and tortured, he can be killed by the player at the start of "The Hornet's Nest." *Imran Zakhaev - Status - K.I.A. Former leader of the Ultranationalist Party. Served as a mentor to Makarov. Killed by John "Soap" MacTavish in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Khaled Al-Asad - Status - K.I.A. Leader of the OpFor, and organizer of the coup in the Middle East. Ordered Makarov by phone to detonate the nuclear device during the events of "Shock and Awe". Killed by Captain Price in his safehouse in Azerbaijan. *Joseph Allen a.k.a. Alexei Borodin - Status - K.I.A. Undercover CIA operative, executed in order to instigate the Russo-American War. Killed by Makarov himself. *Viktor - Status - K.I.A. One of the terrorists in the airport, in "No Russian". He is killed by the H.V.I. during the events of "Exodus". *Anatoly - Status - Alive. One of the terrorists who assists Makarov in "No Russian". He is one of the getaway drivers. *Lev - Status - K.I.A. One of the terrorists who assists Makarov in "No Russian". He was killed by the FSB on the runway. *Kiril - Status - K.I.A. One of the terrorists who assists Makarov in "No Russian". He was killed by the FSB on the runway. *Viktor "Volk" Khristenko - Status - Alive/P.O.W. Bomb-maker. Hiding in Paris, a large land battle was fought to ensure his safety for interrogation. Responsible for dealings with Waraabe and for chemicals released in Paris and London. *Waraabe - Status - K.I.A. Leader of the Somali militia; served as one of Makarov's foreign contacts through Volk. Killed by Captain Price during "Return to Sender". *Yuri - Status - K.I.A. A former recruit and friend of the Ultranationalists. Yuri attempted to stop Makarov's airport massacre but was instead shot and left for dead. Makarov would later be wounded by Yuri, only to get a few fatal shots on his former friend. *Alexi - Status - Unknown. Member of the Inner Circle and probable commander of Inner Circle cell in Prague castle. Seen talking to Makarov about Alena in the mission, "Stronghold". Crimes Acts of Terrorism *2001 - To start off Makarov's reign of terror Imran Zakhaev orders Makarov to bomb a Moscow city bus. The mission succeeded and killed 29 people and injured 19 more. *2001 - Used a modified London Underground train filled with explosives to bomb Piccadilly Circus, killing 407. *2001 - Massacre at GUM mall in Moscow, 87 dead. *2002 - Hijack of Greek oil tanker in the Mediterranean Sea. Greek Navy boarding party along with two crew members killed before $3 million ransom is paid. *2002 - Murder of three Russian infantry soldiers. *2002 - $1.5 million stolen from a ZBV bank. *2003 - Repression of North Caucasus-based, pro-Western nationalist groups. Assassinations of political leaders, arson and bombing of opposition parties. Murder of Moscow-based journalist Ilya Lovitch, who was investigating political crimes in the region. *2003 - Bombing of several high Government buildings in Kazakhstan, 245 dead. *2003 - Commander of two Kreigler Airliner hijackings, 378 dead, including eight of his own men. *2004 - Robbed an HBS bank in Istanbul. *2004 - Kidnapping of 15 college students from Russia, five dead. *2004 - Bombing of two embassies in Africa, 28 dead 48 injured. *2005 - Hold-up of billion trucks in Moscow, stole three million rubles. Three security guards dead. *2005 - Hijacking of cruise ship in the Baltic Sea, tortured US passengers until $5 million ransom is paid. *2006 - Robbed the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million rubles. *2006 - Murder of famous British designer Rob Millington. *2006 - Murder of three US airmen based in Turkmenistan. *2006 - Helped coordinate attacks by Janjaweed militias and Sudanese military against rebels. Implicated in human rights abuse. *2007 - Capture and beheading of Mossad attache to Ukraine who was investigating Makarov's links to Islamic extremists. *2007 - Assassination of Pakistani politician Hasni Al'Bura. *2007 - Blowing up of Russia-Germany gas pipeline in Belarus because of Gasneft refusing to pay a fee to prevent “disruption to service”. *2007 - Robbing of $15 millions worth of diamonds, gems and stones from a Siberian mining company. *2008 - A Swedish furniture store in a shopping mall located in St. Petersburg is bombed, 100 killed or wounded. *2008 - FSB vehicle ambushed, five agents dead. *2008 - Abduction and murder of SibGaz owner's wife and daughter. *2009 - The offices of a U.S. oil company in Baku were bombed, three people dead. *2009 - Shopping mall bomb blows up Swedish furniture store in St. Petersburg, one hundred shoppers killed or wounded. *2009 - Bomb plot against English-speaking school in Moscow foiled. *2009 - Soccer stadium in Moscow is rigged with explosives. Authorities burst a pipe to halt the match, denying publicity to Makarov. *2009 - Trafficking of over $2,100,000 worth of weapons, drugs, and people. *Operations in Rwanda, Sierra Leone, and Kosovo (No Russian cutscene). *2011 (Day 3) - Detonates a nuclear device, killing 30,000 U.S. Marines and countless others. *2016 (Day 3) - Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow, which provoked the Russo-American War (234 civilians, security, and FSB killed, total of 237 people killed - according to Return to Sender cutscene) *2016 (October 3) - Abduction of Russian President Vorskevsky, unknown number of FSO agents dead. :All of these attacks brings Makarov's death toll to over 31,641, maybe more with the three operations mentioned in the cutscene and depending on the number in the boarding party and how many political figures he killed in north Caucasus. Human Trafficking Mainly involved in moving women from the poorer parts of Eastern Europe to Western Europe with promises of well paid jobs, only to be forced into prostitution across Europe, the Gulf States and the U.S. Money Laundering Uses connections in Russian and Ukranian banking to clean money earned in drugs and weapons dealing done mainly through transfers to Cyprus, Lebanon and Syria. Drugs Provides muscle and safe passage of the Russian section of the Herdin Trail from the poppy fields of Afghanistan. Newspaper Excerpts During the introduction of "No Russian", several newspaper pages concerning Makarov, from “The World Today” and others, are flashed on the screen. Some paragraphs or whole articles are just repeated on other newspapers. Some newspaper clippings are also found in Makarov's safehouse, mentioning a bombing of Piccadilly Circus by Makarov, his views about Zakhaev and Russia taking notice of the Airport Massacre. Quotes Gallery Artbook2x.jpg|Early concept art of Makarov. Makarov_in_Soaps_journal.png|Makarov in Soap's Journal. MakarovNuke.png|Makarov, the First Horseman, about to order the detonation of the nuclear weapon which would claim the lives of over 30,000 people in 2011. MakarovShootsYuri.png|Makarov shoots Yuri, shortly before his brutal massacre of civilians in Moscow. Vladimir Makarov.png|Makarov with an M4 Makarov No Russian.png|Makarov escaping after the Airport Massacre. makarov 4.PNG|Makarov with Alejandro Rojas. Loose Ends Campaign.jpg|Makarov's safehouse. Makarov 8.png|Makarov seen in "Persona Non Grata's" intro Mw3 makarov 3.png|Makarov as he appears on the Wii. Makarov-vlad-Airplane.jpg|Makarov demanding the missile launch codes from Boris Vorshevsky. Makarov kills Harkov.png|Makarov executing Harkov. Makarov's connection map Back on the Grid MW3.png|Makarov's circle of "friends". Makarov 3.PNG|Makarov with Volk. mw3 makarov 2.PNG|Makarov with the captured Russian president, Boris Vorshevsky. D9.jpg|Makarov as seen in the Redemption trailer. Makarov in Museum.jpg|A close-up of Makarov in Museum. Note the difference in the color of each eye. Price choking Makarov.png|Makarov moments before his death, being choked by Price. Note that both of his eyes were green, unlike in Modern Warfare 2. DoritosMakarov.png|Makarov's biography from his Combat Card. Makarov-design-art.jpg|Makarov's model in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Mw3 Makarov Model.png|Makarov's models in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Trivia *Makarov is the first of the Four Horsemen in the Ultranationalist party, and the only one who was still alive after the events of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. **He is also the only one of the Four Horsemen that is not killed by an M1911 pistol. *During the cutscene for "The Sins of the Father" there is a picture of Makarov with the other horsemen. *During "No Russian", Makarov can be seen using his M4A1 one-handed, along with his Thumper. *Makarov's left eye is green and his right is blue, due to Heterochromia iridum, and he is so far the only character in the entire series to have it. **Oddly however, both of his eyes were green in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, even if his dossier mentioned the differences of his eye colors. *According to Soap's Journal his blood type is A positive. *The 'Infamy' trailer, which Makarov narrates, was released on his birthday. *Makarov is the second character in the series to die from hanging. The first was Peter McCain. *Makarov is the only one in "No Russian" without any visible tattoos. This can be seen in the bonus level "Museum". *"No Russian" is the only level where he makes an actual appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Makarov's bedroom in the safe-house, there are two books, one titled Philosophy Politics and Poetry, as well as a picture by Gerard Van Honthorst''.'' *In the trailers leading up to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 many of the above quotes can be heard, but only a few appear in the game. *In the February 2010 issue of Game Informer, Makarov was ranked #4 on "Top 10 Villains of '09". *In the Redemption trailer, Makarov is seen wearing the same clothes from "No Russian". *Makarov's initials are "Makarov, V. R." in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but are "Makarov, V. A." in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *Makarov appears similar in appearance to the character of Ivan Korshunov in the 1997 film "Air Force One", played by ; they are both Russians, they wear body armor, wield M4A1s, attack a president's plane and die by a cable wrapped around their necks. Gary Oldman voiced Reznov in Call of Duty: World at War and both Reznov and Clarke in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *He shares much resemblance to his voice actor, Roman Varshavsky. *Makarov is the announcer for the Inner Circle in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 during the mission "Turbulence", looking at Makarov shows his name as green. However, when he talks with subtitles enabled, his name is shown in red. *The voice actor of Makarov, Roman Varshavsky, voiced an unknown role in Call of Duty: Black Ops, as shown in the credits. *Makarov used 3 different pistols to kill 3 different playable characters. The M9 to kill PFC Joseph Allen, the Five Seven to kill Agent Andrei Harkov, and a Desert Eagle to kill Yuri while he was an NPC. References ru:Владимир Макаров es:Vladimir Makarov Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Ultranationalists Category:Makarov's Men Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Russia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Inner Circle Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters